HuffingtonPost.com Source Code
HuffPost - Breaking News, U.S. and World News | HuffPost BREAKING NEWS Tap here to turn on desktop notifications to get the news sent straight to you. EDITION BREAKING NEWS SUPREME CRUELTY: TRAVEL BAN UPHELD TOP STORIES Chip Somodevilla via Getty Images Chip Somodevilla via Getty Images Ginsburg, Sotomayor Issue Scathing Dissent Of SCOTUS Travel Ban Decision Reality Winner, NSA Leaker, Pleads Guilty To Espionage Charge Supreme Court Strikes Down California Law On Anti-Abortion Centers In 5-4 Ruling Trump Responds To Supreme Court’s Travel Ban Ruling Federal Judge Dismisses Groundbreaking Climate Change Lawsuits Against Big Oil 20 Mining Claims Have Been Staked On Land Trump Cut From Monument Protection ICE CAN’T PAY FOR TRUMP’S FAMILY DETENTION POLICY Trump’s New Policy Will Cost Billions Of Dollars That ICE Doesn’t Have By Roque Planas THEY CALLED COPS ON BLACK FIREFIGHTER — IN UNIFORM! People Questioned And Called The Police On A Black Firefighter In Oakland By Mary Papenfuss TOP VIDEOS Viral Congressional Ad Might Help This Democrat Flip Seat Long Held By GOP Beyoncé Rightfully Takes The Crown In ‘Everything Is Love’ Collab With Jay-Z WHAT'S HOT DUE NOT PROCESS Colbert: Without Due Process, ‘We’re All Undocumented Immigrants’ By Carla Baranauckas ‘PRECIOUS ANGEL’ Pete Davidson’s Happy Birthday To Ariana Grande Supplies All The Feels By Ron Dicker LGBTQ Characters Are Officially Coming To The Marvel Universe By Cole Delbyck John Legend Jokes He’s Had ‘Enough’ Of Chrissy Teigen’s Trolling By Carly Ledbetter How Getting A New Wardrobe Changed The Way This Trans Woman Saw Herself By Jamie Feldman IN THE NEWS GUS RUELAS / Reuters ENTERTAINMENT Fallon Reacts To Trump Attack: ‘I’ve Never Called This Human In My Life’ By Dominique Mosbergen In a critical Sunday tweet, the president had suggested Fallon had called him to rave about “monster ratings.” Antwon Rose/Facebook BLACK VOICES Antwon Rose Protests Continue In Days Following Teen’s Police Shooting Death By Nina Golgowski "Three shots in the back! How do you justify that?” they shouted a week after the unarmed teen’s death near Pittsburgh. MSNBC POLITICS Migrant Children In Detention Center Told Not To Talk To Reporters By Willa Frej Leaked audio and video shared with MSNBC features an adult cautioning child detainees. Digital First Media Group/Orange County Register via Getty Images via Getty Images U.S. NEWS California Man, 77, Accused Of Setting Blaze, Shooting At Firefighters By Dan Whitcomb, Reuters Capt. Dave Rosa, a 17-year veteran of the Long Beach Fire Department, was shot and killed. CTV News WEIRD NEWS Birds’ Nest Puts Canadian Music Festival Preparations On Hold By Carla Baranauckas A security guard is keeping watch over a nest where a pair of protected killdeer birds have four eggs. HuffPost Illustration/Getty Images 29 Emotional Photos From The Day Same-Sex Marriage Became Legal Nationwide By Chris McGonigal Three years ago, love won. GUS RUELAS / Reuters ENTERTAINMENT Ron Perlman Peed On His Hand Before Handshake With Harvey Weinstein By Ron Dicker The "Sons of Anarchy" star said he pulled the pee prank at a charity event. Jerritt Clark via Getty Images ENTERTAINMENT Khloe Kardashian Says She’s Fighting To ‘Even Coexist’ With Tristan Thompson By Ron Dicker The reality star says "enormous rebuilding" is required after the NBA player's alleged betrayal. Spencer Platt via Getty Images POLITICS ‘Children As Young As 5’ Could Face Immigration Court Alone, Experts Say By Angelina Chapin Kids who aren’t even old enough to know the name of their home country may be forced to navigate a legal system alone. Handout via Getty Images ENTERTAINMENT Heather Locklear Hospitalized After Possible Overdose By Ron Dicker The "Melrose Place" actress was released from jail hours earlier. Priscilla Frank/HuffPost CULTURE & ARTS The Girls Who Die For Nice Guys’ Narratives By Priscilla Frank To Alice Bolin, anti-heroes reveal the unsayable: “It is scarier for a man to be accused than to be killed.” Trinity Wall Street What It’s Like To Be A Queer Indian-American Priest By Carol Kuruvilla "To defy authority in Asian-American cultures can feel like denying God," said Rev. Winnie Varghese. ABOUT US ADVERTISE About Our Ads Contact Us RSS FAQ Careers Archive User Agreement Privacy Policy Comment Policy HuffPost Press Room ©2018 Oath Inc. All rights reserved. HuffPost News NEWS US News World News Business Environment Health Social Justice ENTERTAINMENT Culture & Arts Media Celebrity TV & Film POLITICS Congress Donald Trump 2018 Elections Extremism COMMUNITIES Queer Voices Women Black Voices Latino Voices Asian Voices LIFE Style & Beauty Food & Drink Parenting Travel Finds Wellness Relationships Money Home & Living SPECIAL PROJECTS Impact: Project Zero Impact: This New World Highline Listen to America Podcasts VIDEO FROM OUR PARTNERS Sleep & Wellness Outspeak What's Working: Purpose + Profit The Power of Humanity Difference Maker 100 OPINION Expert analysis and commentary to make sense of today's biggest stories. NEWSLETTERS Sign up here to have the best stories delivered straight to your inbox. HUFFPOST PERSONAL First-person essays, features, interviews and Q&As about life today. Australia Brazil Canada Deutschland España France Ελλάδα (Greece) India Italia 日本 (Japan) 한국 (Korea) Maghreb Mexico Quebec United Kingdom United States South Africa Get breaking news alerts Download our app Go to mobile site Category:Articles